Principal Cooper
by tayinleigh
Summary: I think it's pretty self explanatory. Readers beware and be prepared for what you may see in the near future.


" Honey come here we are almost done" Rogue said as she tied the last of the balloons to the pamphlets. Her red hair flowing in the wind against her pale skin.

" Its so high up here" Honey said not really moving on the roof top of there school.

" Lily help Me then Honey is a chicken" Rogue teased as Honey shook her head making her brown hair move. Lily raised her eye brow and helped Rogue with the last of the pamphelts before setting off the balloons into the second story window of the school. Climbing down Lily had to help Honey and Rogue jumped right in front of the principle holding a pamphlet.

Inside the Office

" Ladies. this is the 3rd time ths month you have tried to cause a riot at school. Its already bad enough that we have the Joker running around, we dont need anymore stress" Mr. Cooper said shaking his head,

" The people need to know the issues!" Honey said becoming the mediator.

" That students should be required to listen to Led Zeplin for an hour a day?" Mr. Cooper said

" Well that's only one issue see we could decide on what to protest... I think Honey had one on legalizing penguin as pets and mine was on allowing pms to be the equal of tempory insanity. " Rogue said smiling and picking up his name plate. " A. Cooper, whats the A stand for"

" Do not change the question my dear, but a week community service at arkham with make us even. the Hosa students wont do it any more some of them have quit school"

" So that's what happened to Laura Beth" Lily said

Mr. Cooper also assisted the girls in gathering the pamphlets. He kept them in a stack on his desk after they had gethered all of them and now sat in his office.

" Now lets see some of the protest" He picked up one with a little black heart on it adn Lily imedital snatched it and blushed. He took it back. "

" do you really have to read them all. Why not this one this one works right..... Hehehe" Lily says holding up a protest against peta for wasting paper. Mr Cooper however reads it anyway. Smirks and dismisses the girls telling them he will pick them up on Friday.

" Yes only a weekend at arkham not a full stay woot!" Rogue said pumping her fist and smiling. her cheerful attitude thorwing off her gothic fairy outfit. Lily was blushing still when they walked into the taco bell. Honey went to order.

" He READ it" Lily repeated as Rogued laughed.

"Well if you hadn't of tried to snatch it he would have guessed me." Rogue said because honestly she was more out spoken then Lily or Honey.

Honey walked over carrying there food,

" So whats the next roaring of choas you to have planned," Honey said eating a chicken taco. Just then 3 guys in clown mask and the Joker walk in. Very smoothly.

" OMGOMGOMHG" Honey panics and runs to the girls room. The clown boys follow her and Rogue continues to eat her lunch and steals one of Honeys cheesy potatoes, Lily stopped eating but doesn't get up and run.

" See my dear Lily she caused a scene by running and panicing. Now if you wouldn't of snatched the letter in protest he would not have had a clue" Rogue said very clamly.

" Yea great time for a lesson in pshycology Rogue," Lily said as she drank her mountian dew.

After 11-17 minutes Honey came out of the bathroom. Yes the Joker rob the Taco Bell, But hge only killed the cashier.,

" WTH I was attacked by the Joker and you 2 left me" Honey said as she noticed her chessy potatoe less tray. " AND YOU ATE MY CHEESEY POTATOES"

" We werent attacked. besides he only wanted a taco. I believe he had the black jack taco with fire sauce" Rogue said getting a refill.

"Lily, i seriously wonder about her mental staus.," Honey said whispering as if it was a secert.

" All i can say is the guy has good taste" Lily said still eating

Honey went home early while Lily went over to Rogue's house. Lily was an only child were as Rogue had several younger siblings.

" Kota did you take the trash out yet!" Rogue yelled. Her house was always chaos. Paige and Maple were twins and always getting into trouble. Sarah between The twins and Kota in age was the quite one.

" It was your turn today" He yelled back from his video games. Rogue shook her head, she didn't do trash she had to take the kids to school.

" Guess what we saw today" Maple said as she jumped in front of Rogue adn Lily. Paige ran to give Lily a hug.

" Um.... sent a love note to your principle" Rogue guessed and Lily looked at her shocked.

" No we went to feed the goats" Paige said. They loved to feed the neighbors goats.

" Cool, can i have the tv for a little bit. then we can play guess who?" Rogue said playing games was always a bribe for them. They went to find it and Rogue turned on the tv.

Instead of a 1000 ways to die it was a new report

**.....Young viewers should turn away...**

**Today the Joker struck a local taco bell and killed one person**

"No shit we were there" Rogue said as Maple brought a bag of spinach over to her. Begging to have it for snack.

" I have no clue how but they scare me" Lily said shaking her head

Lily and Rogue took the kids to the park so they could play. Maple and Paige insisted in running around and Sarah took her book and sat under a tree.

"Rogue, do you think we are safe here. I mean we get a new nut job every week" Lily said as she handed Sarah a juice.

" I believe so. its better to be the right hand of the devil then stand in his path, Trust me, i would never allow danger to come to these kids. oh look Honeys coming," Rogue said as Honey came running up the path.

" This is bad very bad, The Joker has our pictures on the news, And he got the one off my myspace with my hair all messy its horrible" Honey said nearly in tears,

" Leave it to Honey. to be worried about her picture" Lily said they sat and talked a while and then went to Honey house for a sleep over since it was Friday and Mr. Cooper was coming in the morning.

At 8 am Saturday morning Rogue was making Breakfast for everyone and already on her 3rd cup of coffee. Lily had woken up half an hour ago and was using Honey's computer to check her email. Honey was still asleep and her mom had left for work. Mr. Cooper showed up and knocked on the door.

" Good morning you girls ready." He asked politely at his favorite student trouble makers, His Slight smirk at Lily made her blush.

" We are but the Dragon she sleeps" Rogue notioned toward the loud snoring coming from Honey, Who woke up and smiled.

" Oh hi Mr. Cooper i was just reatinbg my eyes" Honey said as she rushed to the bathroom to get dressed and was out in 10 minutes flat.

They arrived at Arkham not any later then 9 and went about there chores. Honey had to help in the kitchen while Lily and Rogue handled Inmate activities.

" I was thinking ...... of a game" Rogue said to Mr. Cooper who nearly laughed. Lily looked a bit pale.

" How about scrabble? or more ironically Monoploy" Lily suggested.

" How about a craft like Knitting or shirnky dinks.... OMG i have got it. we can make foam hats. adn then we can do a game." Rogue said and Mr. Cooper agreed. Lily was having trouble not laughing at the criminally insane making foam hats.

" Okay so we are going to divid you into 2 groups. One will Play Monoploy first and the other will make an art project adn then switch. Lily wanna pick your first group of victims... i mean players?" Rogue said smiling the inmates actually shivered.

" She is more insane then we are" The Riddler said to Mr. Freeze,

Rogue had the inmates having fun, well at least she was, sneaking up on inmates and scaring them. Lily was almost hit in a fight because Killer Croc had taken Broad walk and Poison Ivy wanted it. Rogue steped in with a glare,

All in all they had fun.

As they walked to get Honey, They saw she was really tired.

" WE had so much fun!" Rogue said one step to happy.

" Thanks, Coop. that was the best day of her life hanging out with her future cell mates" Honey said as she hoped in Mr. Coopers car. He dropped them off at Rogues house for the sleep over and because Maple had a t ball game tomorrow.

About a week after their Arkham day. Lily and Honey planned on going to all out, the local teen rave spot. Rogue was working as Security and Lilys mom approved because Mr, Cooper would be supervising. They werents telling Rogue they were coming and wouyld just show up.

" Lily.... HOw dd you get Honey to come on Rock night.......we are not playing any Jonas Homos tonight.." Rogue said as she stepped inside with them. Mr. Cooper was acting as DJ for a little bit and Rogue walked up to him adn whispered something in his ear. He smirked and took the Mic.

" This song if for Honey from Me. Welcome to my Nightmare" said as every begin to dance.

**Lily: Welcome to my Nightmare?**

**WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE?!?!**

**WELCOME TO MY FREAKIN' NIGHTMARE ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**

***eyes go wide and large as she spazzes***

**Honey: Uh...what is this shit?**

**And shut up Ash. *in reply to her comment***

**Lily: What is this shit?!**

**WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!**

***goes up to Honey and shakes her a few times by the front of her shirt collar***

**THIS "SHIT " is ALICE FUCKING COOPER YOU DIPSHIT FROM DIPSHIT LAND!**

**Alice: *clears throat* So, you havin' a good time tonight?**

**Lily, still holding Honey by the shirt, looks to her left to see that dark hair and that smirk on a familiar snarky bastard's face.**

**Her face becomes one of tomato red embarrassment and horror with large fearful eyes wanting to disappear and curl up into a ball and hide forever. **

**Rogue smirked watching this and held back laughter, loving her plotting conniving Jimmy Pageish self and the acts of freaking out and embarrassing Lily and Honey. **

**Rogue: Yes, they are, I dragged them out of the nest. **

**Honey: You didn't even know we were coming here!**

**Alice raises an eyebrow. **

**Rogue: Shut up!**

***laughs***

**I mean, I don't know how exactly you planned to sneak past me, I mean I AM the security you know. **

**Meanwhile Lily is still in shock unable to take her eyes off of Alice. **

In a message dated 2/20/2010 3:21:11 P.M. Eastern Standard Time, writes:

About a week after their Arkham day. Lily and Honey planned on going to all out, the local teen rave spot. Rogue was working as Security and Lilys mom approved because Mr, Cooper would be supervising. They werents telling Rogue they were coming and wouyld just show up.

" Lily.... HOw dd you get Honey to come on Rock night.......we are not playing any Jonas Homos tonight.." Rogue said as she stepped inside with them. Mr. Cooper was acting as DJ for a little bit and Rogue walked up to him adn whispered something in his ear. He smirked and took the Mic.

" This song if for Honey from Me. Welcome to my Nightmare" said as every begin to dance.

**Rogue: She's okay, she's just a little eccentric.  
And spastic.  
Mr. Cooper: I know.  
*smirks*  
Honey: And just how is that?  
*raises an skeptically suspicious eyebrow at Mr. Cooper*  
Mr. Cooper: Miss Honey, I would like to sincerely ask you to please just trust another person for once in your life and on this situation.  
And, after noting and hearing of your aversion to more than two seconds of physical contact with another person and more notably classic rock, particularly my music, I suggest you look down and notice you still have quite a problem on your hands, or should I say shirt collar that you have yet to do anything about, surprisingly. Therefore, I suggest you get someone to attend to it.  
Mr. Cooper's eyes avert to Lily's as he smirks at her unpenetrable gaze still in shock and upon him.  
Mr. Cooper: Right this way.  
*gently removes her hands from Honey's shirt and takes them in his own and walks and eventually leads her from behind a hand on her back with him over to the DJ section on stage*  
Honey: And just how does HE know anything about ME?!  
How dare he ASSUME!  
*humphs arms crossed scoffing*  
Rogue: He's not exactly assuming....  
*smiles innocently*  
Honey glares at her. **

Rogue went off to do her thing while Lily and Honey enjoyed their time. Lily still in shock over Mr. Coopers realness. A bunch of guys started a fight near them.

" Hey man back up" One of them yelled as the oter pushed him.

" You need to watch out" He yelled back as they started to swing. A fist went close to Lily and she saw a red blur in front of her and both guys on the ground.

" you need to say sorry ass hole" Rogue said sitting on top on the only male still concious, althought very bloody. He looked scared. Mr. Cooper had the cops take out both of them.

" Lily, are you ok" Rogue said checking her over like a mother hen. Honey stood there in schock.

" I am fine wonder woman." Lily said laughing. Honey took a long sip of her soda and shook her head.

" You are in the right line of work Rogue." Honey said as walked over and hugged Rogue. She hugged back and smiled.

"NICE FREAKING WORK DAmn. he will be out a week" Mr. Cooper kissed her on the forehead. Lily blushed and he smirked back.

" Honey. WOuld you mine running the dj booth for like 20, Me adn Rogue have police reports to do. " Rogue looked a little annoyed.

" NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed and ran toward the booth, everyone looked at her like she was insane. " I cant allow J Fag to be played on this awesome night"

" Um......... why am i friends with these 2" Honey said to herself.

" Because your life would be really boring, MR. Cooper cant you just say Batman did it, please... I hate reports," Rogue pouted But was forced outside to talk with cops.


End file.
